


Вариант

by klotho_borg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Школа в Кармартене
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, nothing really happens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Братья Скамандеры отправляют Криденса в школу Мерлина в Кармартене.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> \- условный кроссовер с книгой "Школа в Кармартене" Анны Коростелёвой, для понимания текста знание второго канона не обязательно;  
> \- в фик напиханы все хэдканоны, которые только успели родиться в моей голове, они более-менее разъясняются по ходу текста;  
> \- на самом деле этот текст ни о чем. Так, прост.))

— Есть один вариант.

Братья Скамандеры пристально посмотрели друг на друга: Ньют с недоуменным выражением лица, а Тесей с озорством двигая бровями. Похоже, идея, которая только что пришла ему в голову, была действительно забавной. 

Тесей и Ньют Скамандеры были похожи друг на друга — оба рыжие, усыпанные веснушками, высокие и худые как жерди. Их можно было даже перепутать, если бы они, скажем, вдруг встали у окна в яркий солнечный день и повернулись к собеседнику спинами. Но едва хоть один из них двинулся, наваждение бы рассыпалось.

Криденс продолжал с удовольствием подмечать сходства и отличия, это было что-то вроде странной игры только для него одного. В рыжих спутанных волосах Ньюта пестрели выгоревшие пряди — он и сам казался как будто немного выцвевшим от солнца, под которым ему довелось ловить его диковинных зверей. Тесей коротко стригся, но его борода ослепляла даже с другого конца комнаты. У них определенно были разные способы скрывать свою истинную суть и обманывать предполагаемого «противника»: движения Ньюта были быстрыми и почти незаметными, Тесей все делал как будто напоказ и от всей широты души, а от его хохота обычно звенело в ушах еще пару секунд. Ньют все время отводил глаза, а когда все-таки ловил чей-то взгляд, то всматривался, казалось, в самую душу. Тесей смотрел прямо, как будто хотел провертеть в собеседнике дырку. 

— О, нет, это просто исключено! — вдруг воскликнул Ньют, вырывая Криденса из размышлений и сравнений.

— Но почему? Это великолепный вариант, согласись!

— Это слишком опасный вариант. 

Тесей демонстративно фыркнул и повернулся к Криденсу всем корпусом.

— Криденс, ты хочешь учиться в магической школе? Настоящей!

Криденс перевел взгляд на качающего головой Ньюта и неуверенно произнес:

— Но я ведь... уже слишком взрослый? Вроде как. Все так говорят.

— Ха! — Тесей потянулся к одному из свитков на своем столе, заваленом почтой круглосуточно, и перекинул его Криденсу. — Вот, читай.

Криденс уставился на какие-то непонятные буквы и завитушки, честно попытавшись прочесть. Быть может, нужно быть волшебником, чтобы прочитать это? Может, это первый тест?

Скамандеры рядом продолжали ругаться.

— Не так уж далеко от нас даже территориально.

— О, не вешай мне на уши лапшу, мы ведь оба прекрасно знаем, что это место даже не принадлежит магическому сообществу.

— Есть пакт...

— Да валлийцы всегда плевали на пакты от вашего Министерства с высоты орлиного полета.

— Слушай, я просто сложил два и два и подумал, что Криденсу там будет хорошо! Ты сам знаешь, что это отличное место.

— Мистер Тесей, — подал голос Криденс. — Я не могу прочесть.

Тесей нахмурился, заглянул в свиток и раздраженно цокнул языком.

— Проведи над текстом рукой. Мерлин задери их увлеченность руническим письмом.

Ньют вдруг весело хмыкнул. Криденс сделал, как было велено, ни на что особо не надеясь, но буквы под его ладонью дрогнули и стали переползать друг в друга.   
Теперь это была латынь. Он мог прочесть.

— В школу Мерлина в Кармартене принимают всякого, кто сумеет найти ее, войти в нее, разыскать там профессора Мерлина и ответить ему по билету. Остальные требования — шестнадцать лет, знание латыни, не сопливый нос и чистый носовой платок в левом нагрудном кармане, — Криденс удивленно поднял брови.

Последнее предложение было подчеркнуто и рядом приютилась неряшливая надпись в скобках уже на английском «не обязатлн».

В комнате было тихо. Тесей смотрел на Криденса с видом триумфатора, Ньют гипнотизировал пламя в камине и нервно поглаживал себя по колену.

— Кармантен это городок в Уэльсе, не так уж далеко отсюда, — начал Тесей задушевным тоном.

— Но расстояние конкретно для этой школы весьма относительная величина, — перебил Ньют.

— Ой, не будь занудой, дорогой братец.

— Мерлин, — вклинился Криденс, боясь, что братья сейчас пойдут на второй круг спора. — Тот самый знаменитый волшебник, которого вы постоянно упоминаете. Я думал, что он что-то вроде легенды и на самом деле... — он замялся, не в силах закончить.

— Умер? Или просто придуманный?

— Жил очень-очень давно, — выкрутился Криденс. В Новом Салеме часто болтали, что на самом деле ведьмы могут жить намного дольше, чем можно представить. 

— Все верно, — сказал Ньют, поднимая наконец глаза. — Мерлин жил очень-очень давно и одновременно продолжает жить сейчас. И быть директором в школе при этом.

Любой маггл или, возможно, даже маг узнав такую информацию округлил бы глаза и тут же бы начал задавать глупые вопросы, вроде «почему» или «как такое возможно?». Но не Криденс.

Крииденс знал куда больше, чем салемцы, Криденс сам был чем-то более страшным и грозным, чем многие волшебники, поэтому он просто кивнул. И еще он знал Ньюта Скамандера, который если говорил, что окками может спрятаться в чайнике, а камуфлори — видеть будущее, то значит так оно и было. Почему? Глупый вопрос. Это же волшебные животные. А Мерлин, судя по тем крохам информации, а еще легендам и преданиям, был величайшим волшебником всех времен. Почему бы ему действительно не жить одновременно и в прошлом, и в настоящем?

Тем временем Ньют продолжал говорить, перейдя на «полу-научный» тон, которым пояснял обычно как варить то или иное противоядие.

— Существует как бы два Кармартена — наш и ммм... «их», то есть Мерлина и его учеников. Это что-то вроде подпространственного кармана, только естественного, не такого, как у меня в чемодане, скажем, или...

— Ну, я бы не был так уверен в этом, — встрял Тесей. — Никто не знает, что это.

— К сожалению, перед тобой сейчас всего лишь магозоолог и аврор, — не моргнув глазом продолжил Ньют, — и мы сами не так уж много понимаем, а последнюю работу на тему существования Мерлина и его «мира» писали очень давно.

— Ровно пять сотен лет назад.

— Не знал, что ты тоже интересовался этим явлением.

Тесей пожал плечами.

— Все в определенном возрасте увлекаются этим. (1)

— Ведь вы вспоминаете его и вроде как... ругаетесь его именем? — этот вопрос мучал Криденса с самого первого настоящего знакомства с магическим миром. Почему все и правда ругались, поминая Мерлина во всяких неприятных для него ситуациях, а также всех предположительных его знакомых и даже одежду?

— О, что я говорил — парень-то голова! Это ведь не просто упоминания, нет-нет. Как тебе известно, у слова есть определенная сила, особенно когда его произносит волшебник, поэтому имя Мерлина это вроде как заклинание, поддерживающее существование его собственного мира, эдакая бесконечная лента, змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Прости за сравнение, но очень похоже на то, как магглы, то есть религиозные люди, постоянно произносят «Господи помилуй» или «боже мой». 

Криденс озадаченно моргнул, а потом как можно более вежливым тоном произнес.

— Но ведь любые фразы с упоминанием имени Бога это не ругательства, и произносят их вовсе не для того, чтобы поддержать существование концепции Рая где-то там.

— Разве? — искренне удивился Тесей.

Они с Криденсом уставились друг на друга в изумлении, как будто только что познакомились. Ньют попытался хлопнуть себя по лбу, но вовремя одумался.

— Давайте вы закончите ваш теологический спор позже? Мы вроде бы говорили о Криденсе и его обучении. Так вот, я, как его опекун, категорически против того, чтобы отправлять его туда, не знаю куда. До Хогвартса хотя бы можно доехать или аппарировать в любой момент, а до школы в Кармартене... Даже я не знаю как добраться, хотя я бывал там!

Ньют тут же прикусил губу и отвернулся, но слова уже были сказаны. Школа существовала, до нее даже можно было добраться. Только, возможно, с препятствиями.

Тесей тем временем скрестил руки на груди и насмешливо прищурился.

— Позволь тебе напомнить, дорогой брат, что ты не являешься полноправным опекуном Криденса — вы с Тинни еще не поженились для второй стадии нашего умнейшего плана по многоступенчатой опеке. А до тех пор за жизнь и действия Патрика Скамандера, своего внучатого племянника, как старший мужчина из рода отвечаю я.

Криденс был готов поклясться чем-угодно, что Ньют сейчас сорвется на крик или ругательства в сторону брата. Но тот лишь наклонил голову как очень недовольная птица и спокойно произнес:

— Никогда не думал, что из тебя получится такой хороший бюрократ.

— Проклятущая система, которую можно повернуть к нам достойной стороной. Но мы действительно не об этом. Выдохни, Ньют — в школу в Кармартене может прийти любой, кто знает о ее существовании и действительно хочет туда попасть. С обратной дорогой проблем тоже никогда не возникало — Криденс вполне может приезжать на каникулы и праздники...

— Криденс, — Ньют резко повернулся к нему, — а чего хочешь ты?

Криденс задумался: ехать в какую-то не совсем существующую школу магии к человеку, именем и частями одежды которого сейчас ругаются современные маги звучало достаточно безумно. Но проблема была в том, что это он сам, Криденс, увлекался всяким безумием и шел за ним как за звуками волшебной дудочки. Не было никаких поводов верить мистеру Грейвзу, но он поверил. И ровно так же не было никаких поводов верить Ньюту Скамандеру. В одно мгновение решение довериться другому человеку сработало, а в другое — нет. Никогда не угадаешь.

— Я хотел бы взять время на раздумья. Ведь можно? — спросил Криденс, обращаясь к Тесею. 

На самом деле он бы еще хотел обсудить происходящее с Тиной, но это можно было отложить, если ответ не требовался здесь и сейчас.

Скамандер-старший тут же кивнул.

— Да, конечно. У нас есть время до осени — как раз, чтобы подумать и натаскать тебя кое в чем, если решишься. Или можем пропустить год, если сомневаешься в своих силах. Или ты вообще можешь отказаться — в этом нет ничего страшного. Просто отбросим эту идею и будем думать дальше.

Криденс благодарно кивнул — он знал, что эти слова искренни. Тесей опекал его практически как настоящий старший брат — все в семье негласно считали, что это из-за того что Ньют давно вырос и вообще был слишком свободолюбивым.

Дальше разговор не ладился и Криденс кожей ощущал, что Скамандерам нужно переговорить наедине, без него, пускай его бы и бросились в этом разубеждать. Выдумав неловкий предлог пойти проверить что там с ужином, он выскользнул из кабинета Тесея, плотно прикрыв дверь. Без происшествий почти удалось дойти до кухни, а потом снова случилось это.

Обскур не беспокоил Криденса почти с самого прибытия в Англию. Вопреки оптимистичным прогнозам Ньюта он сам считал, что это только из-за того, что все вокруг были исключительно добры к нему и он просто не мог ни на кого рассердиться как следует. Но в пользу теории Ньюта о возвращении обскура обратно в магическую силу говорило то, что периодически случалось это. Это было похоже на щелчок пальцев прямо внутри головы и Криденс вдруг начинал видеть и слышать вещи, которые находились далеко от него или вообще были не живыми. Он сам испугался до икоты, когда оказалось, что благообразный старичок, с которым он как-то проговорил в саду целых полчаса был давно почившим дедушкой Скамандеров Фидо. Впрочем, после того, как Тесей с Ньютом обошли весь сад и ночью рассорились над научными выкладками и книгами, где описывались похожие случаи, выяснилось, что это был даже не призрак, а некий слепок, память места о человеке. Старик Фидо обожал возиться в саду.

Сейчас Криденс слышал слова Тесея так, будто все еще стоял рядом с ним в комнате.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это просто насилие над душой и телом.

Криденс зажмурился и прижался спиной к ближайшей стене.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — устало ответил Ньют.

— А потому, что мы заставляем парня учиться тому, что ему напрочь не подходит, тому, что просто не в его природе.

— Криденс — не обскур, обскур это паразит, магическая субстанция...

— Ты и сам уже не веришь в эту теорию, ведь так? Возможно, в случае Криденса обскур — его симбиот. Он подчинил эту сущность, заключил с ней сделку...

— Даже не вздумай сказать это Криденсу в такой формулировке.

Криденс слабо улыбнулся стальным ноткам, проскользнувшим в голосе Скамандера-младшего. Тесей щедро окружал его заботой и любовью, казалось, его доброту можно потрогать руками, но Ньют... Он слушал Криденса так, как никто и никогда в этой жизни, пытался понять его, все терпеливо разъяснял. Рядом с ним Криденс чувствовал себя защищенным. Именно его привязанность и вера держала их всех на плаву, как огромный спасательный круг. 

— Прошу прощения. Но ты знаешь, о чем я. У Криденса сильнейший магический потенциал, но его может сделать любой первокурсник Хогвартса, поскольку он не обучен. И в этом мире нет ни одного волшебника, который мог бы обучить именно его. Выход? Направить его к сильнейшему волшебнику всех времен в другой мир. 

Ньют так долго молчал, что Криденс решил, что его магическое помутнение закончилось. Но нет — Тесей снова произнес слова как будто над его ухом.

— Если честно, я не доверяю твоему Дамблдору, братишка.

— Ты просто параноик, Тесей, — вздохнул Ньют, но голос его был уже не таким уверенным.

— О, нет, ты же сам видишь, что что-то с ним нечисто.

— У каждого есть свои секреты. С Криденсом он вел себя очень вежливо, было заметно как он тронут всеми его злоключениями и действительно хочет помочь.

— И что? Результат? — Тесей вдруг сменил тон и как будто между прочим проронил: — Я считаю, что заставлять его учить заклинание с палочками, то есть направлять магический поток в одну сторону, будет мучительно как для учителя, так и для ученика. Он должен управлять всей своей силой — он уже ею управляет, просто не понимает что именно делает.

Ньют рассмеялся — коротко и не очень-то уж весело.

— Вот зачем ты меня дожимаешь? Последнее слово за Криденсом. Если он скажет «нет», ты же не будешь настаивать?

— Не буду. Но если он скажет «да», то не отговаривай его. Он слушает тебя, а ты сейчас ослеплен своей чрезмерной опекой над ним. Не дави на него. 

Криденс распахнул глаза и вытер почему-то мокрые щеки. Слава Богу, в голове опять щелкнуло обратно и он больше не слышал чужой разговор. Подслушивать было нехорошо и даже грешно, но с другой стороны это ведь была неконтролируемая магия, как ему объясняли — его родная магия, — и, возможно, Господь хотел чтобы он услышал именно эти слова.

Скамандеры не давили на него, они встретили Криденса как и вправду давно потерянного и чудом найденного родственника, а он беззастенчиво купался в их любви. Тесея могло быть слишком много вокруг, Ньют иногда забывал обо всем на свете увлекаясь животными, а миссис Скамандер норовила сунуть в карман яблоко. Если это было давление, то оно было песчинкой на весах, по сравнению с гнетом Мэри Лу.

Криденс старался не вспоминать ее и приют, но иногда просыпался по ночам как будто от ее окрика. Он зажигал свечу, чтобы увидеть спальню — свою настоящую спальню в доме, где ему были рады, сложенные стопкой книги, одежду и высокие сапоги из грубой кожи уже покусанные у щиколоток. 

Он не знал, как будет жить без всего этого если уедет. И все-таки... все-таки что-то внутри вновь хотело пуститься по дороге за звукам невидимой дудочки.

До ужина Криденс так и не дошел — застрял в библиотеке. Он с трудом отыскал здоровенный справочник «Все магические места и уголки Великобритании» и долго чихал от пыли, пока переворачивал страницы. Эти усилия увенчались успехом — Школа Мерлина в Кармартене действительно числилась в списке и даже была записана не как просто достопримечательность, а действующее учебное заведение. У небольшой заметки имелась даже маленькая гравюрка — сама школа, утопающая в плюще. Криденс озадаченно почесал бровь — выходит, эта загадочная школа, несмотря на странное местонахождение, была все равно всем известна. Или не всем?

Повинуясь странной идее, вдруг возникшей в голове, он провел ладонью над словами и гравюрой — линии мгновенно задрожали и начали переползать друг в друга. Через мгновение вместо связного текста были лишь красивые завитушки по полям вокруг длинной статьи про школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

— Ах, вот ты как, — пробормотал Криденс. — Показываешься только тем, кто хочет попасть туда, или тем, кому действительно это нужно?

Конечно же, ему никто не ответил. 

Дальше Криденс задался целью найти как можно больше информации про волшебника Мерлина. Он отверг научные труды, рассудив, что попросту запутается, зато нашел достаточно легенд, преданий и просто сказок. Над ними он и просидел до поздней ночи. Его никто не беспокоил, что в семье Скамандеров было обычным делом — все уважали свобоное время друг друга, не принято было стоять над душой.

Криденс выскользнул в сад через заднюю дверь и устроился на сложенных рядом с домом длинных бревнах; Тесей все хотел поправить беседку, но руки не доходили. Несколько мгновений он просто наслаждался ночной прохладой и таким странным ощущением свободы. Даже если забыть о магии — это просто было очень странно, сидеть здесь, а не в Нью-Йорке и вдыхать вместо городской пыли и грязи упоительный запах распустившихся цветов. Криденс не был силен в ботанике, он прилежно запоминал травы, необходимые для разных зелий, которым учил его Ньют, но до сих пор стеснялся спросить чем же так потрясающе пахнет у них в саду.

Ньют появился в саду почти неслышно — по привычке он ходил очень тихо, — но тут же прикрыл дверь с ощутимым хлопком, обозначая свое присутствие.

— К тебе можно?

Он всегда спрашивал. Криденс кивнул.

— Да, конечно. Я зачитался в библиотеке и не заметил как пролетело время. 

— Мы так и подумали, ничего страшного, если ты не голоден. — Ньют устроился рядом и вытянул длинные ноги. Криденсу по-мальчишески захотелось повторить жест и сравнить, кто из них более долговязый. Вроде бы, он был выше Ньюта на дюйм-другой?

— Вы с Тесеем не поругались? — вдруг спросил Криденс, осененный внезапной мыслью.

— Что? Нет-нет, не в этот раз. Он искренне хочет тебе помочь и я очень ценю это.

Криденс пожевал нижнюю губу не зная, как начать.

— Я почитал про Мерлина. Это безумно интересно, я ничего из этого не знал, раньше мне запрещалось читать про «хороших ведьм». Любые истории, которые не заканчивались сожжением грешников на костре были под запретом. Но Мерлин... это что-то удивительное. А если хотя бы треть из этого правда...

Ньют улыбнулся глядя прямо перед собой.

— Я бы сказал, процентов восемьдесят. 

— Так ты и вправду его видел?

Ньют просто кивнул.

— Но как ты вообще там оказался?!

Ньют нахохлился, как большая птица, пытаясь закутаться в воображаемое пальто, в то время как на нем в виду очень теплого вечера была лишь обычная рубашка.

— Ты не поверишь, если я расскажу.

— Нюхлер? — наугад предположил Криденс.

— Камуфлори, а точнее самый первый камуфлори, которого я увидел в жизни.

Криденс потрясенно молчал. С одной стороны, в том, что Ньют Скамандер даже из другого мира ухитрился пронести животное не было ничего сверхъестественного, а с другой... Как же здорово, черт возьми!

— Я тогда оказался в Уэльсе совершенно по-другому делу, но у них там, в другом Кармартене, самка камуфлори не могла разродиться. Им был нужен магозоолог. А я просто проходил мимо.

— Так значит, Дугал...

— Ага, — улыбка Ньюта стала чуть-чуть самодовольной. — Они отдали мне одного из малышей — сами сказали, что в хорошие руки. Мерлин показался мне милейшим человеком, хотя и со странностями. Но кто из нас не странный, хм?

— А Тесей? Он говорил так уверенно, как будто тоже бывал в школе.

Ньют тяжело вздохнул.

— Он знает Мерлина, но школу никогда не видел. Однажды он ходил под парусом и причалил каким-то образом к берегу Авалона.

У Криденса едва не отпала челюсть.

— Что? Но я читал, что это такой специальный остров для не очень живых людей.

— Криденс, ты самый вежливый человек из всех, кого я встречал, — сказал Ньют, поворачиваясь, глаза его смеялись. — Эту историю тебе лучше сам Тесей расскажет, заодно помучай его вопросами о магической природе того места.

Криденс прикусил губу, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос, который вертелся в голове с самого начала, но все никак не складывался.

— Возможно ли выбраться из тех мест, если попадаешь туда не случайно?

В глазах Ньюта как будто бы погас весь до этого сдерживаемый смех.

— Так значит, ты уже все решил?

Криденсу было невыносимо жаль это говорить, тем более, так скоро, но и отрицать он не мог. Неожиданно ему стало жаль себя еще больше: срываться и бежать в неизвестность, когда только что нашел долгожданную семью — просто несправедливо после всех его злоключений. Он придвинулся к Ньюту и неловко, как плаксивый ребенок уткнулся ему лбом в плечо. Ньют тут же обнял его и прижал ближе, успокаивающе покачивая в руках как больное животное.

— Криденс, тебя никто не гонит отсюда, поверь. Люди в этом доме всегда будут ждать тебя, чтобы ни случилось.

— Я знаю. — Криденс отчаянно пытался не плакать. — Просто мне необходимо уйти, я чувствую.

Объятия Ньюта стали как будто немного расслабленнее.

— Ох, Криденс. Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что понимаю тебя?

Криденс замер, пораженный этими словами. Потертый чемодан, забитый зверями, сувениры из разных стран, а все эти потрясающие истории о совершенно не сказочных, но таких потрясающих странах! Образ Ньюта настолько сросся с постоянными путешествиями, что никто его и без чемодана в руках представить-то не мог. Никто и не задумывался, что ему было тоже невесело уезжать из родных мест и оставлять семью. 

— Поверю, — Криденс чуть отстранился и попытался улыбнуться. — Я думаю, еще нужно обсудить все с Тиной...

— Конечно-конечно. Она будет очень недовольна, если мы все решим за ее спиной.

— И еще, возможно, мне придется готовиться весь следующий год. А, может, я вообще не увижу эту школу, не смогу ответить по билету и Мерлину не понравлюсь.

Было заметно, что Ньют хотел возразить, но осадил сам себя и сказал лишь:

— Не загадывай так надолго вперед.

— Это я пытаюсь себя успокоить, чтобы меньше бояться.

— А, ну тогда ладно, продолжай переживать впустую, — Ньют улыбнулся и взял его за руку. — Ох, Мерлин, как не вовремя... Едва я нашел себе достойного ученика, как должен передать его дальше... самому Мерлину, как это ни странно!

Криденс вспомнил подслушанные слова Тесея, но все равно тихо сказал:

— Я могу не ехать, если ты не хочешь.

— О, даже не думай. Принял решение — значит выполняй. Просто ты действительно очень способный и сообразительный помощник, Криденс, а также прекрасный компаньон.

— Мы хотели вместе развести зверей по домам, — понуро сказал Криденс. Ньют рассказывал ему, ослабевшему после трансформации, еще когда они только добирались до Англии, куда они поедут дальше, едва дела наладятся. Это ужасно воодушевляло и в первую очередь вселяло веру хоть в какое-то будущее.

— Хотели. Но я справлюсь сам. А ты должен учиться и посмотреть насколько интересен мир. — Ньют выразительно хмыкнул. — Пусть даже физически не совсем наш.

— Я буду ужасно скучать, Ньют. По тебе, по Тесею, Тине и по миссис Скамандер. По твоим прекрасным животным.

— Это невосполнимая утрата, Криденс. Где я еще найду человека, который считает угробов прекрасными? — глаза его снова смеялись.

Криденс тоже улыбнулся.

— Ну, мисс Тине они весьма приглянулись. Вы, главное, не играйте свадьбу без меня, ладно?

— О, нет, никогда. Уверен, что Тина и не захочет выходить за меня, без тебя-то на свадьбе. Голоден?

Криденс удивился смене темы, но потом прислушался к ноющему животу.

— Просто как угроб, не меньше.

— Тогда пойдем на кухню, только тихо.

Все лето Криденс провел за подготовкой к школе. Это были самые странные уроки, которые ему только доводилось посещать включая проповеди о греховности волшебства и попытки научить его палочковой магии. Миссис Скамандер растолковала ему азы рунического письма, но читать получалось только очень медленно, хуже трехлетки. Остальное — истории, сказки и предания, которые Тесей требовал от него выучить наизусть. Криденс не жаловался на память, но иногда ему казалось что вместо одного мусора — религиозного, — он забивает голову другим. Скамандер-старший грустно качал головой и просил перечитать легенду о Диармайде еще раз.

Оказалось, что у Тесея в отделе работали несколько человек, которые закончили школу в Кармартене. Они с удовольствием припомнили годы, проведенные там, и, с тяжелыми вздохами, первые экзамены. Криденс так и не понял, чему же учат в школе, для которой знания истории стоят на первом месте. Ему любезно ответили, что всему, а на любую историческую личность можно наткнуться в стенах школы, и тогда уж лучше знать, что она из себя представляет.

Иногда голова настолько пухла от заучиваемого, что Криденс просто сбегал в чемодан Ньюта и они молча возились там до самой ночи. Они оба здраво рассудили, что какая бы школа ни была, а умение ладить с животными везде пригодится.

Тина приехала в начале августа — еле выбила отпуск, зато на месяц. Если бы Криденс овладел когда-нибудь умением вызывать Патронус, он бы непременно использовал это воспоминание: едва не взвизгнувшая от радости Тина бросается на шею Ньюту, а он подхватывает ее за пояс и смеясь кружит на месте. Момент не испортил даже Тесей, который сказал прямо Криденсу на ухо то ли шутя, то ли серьезно: «Я сейчас расплачусь». 

Тина одобрила их сомнительный план со школой, но чем дальше, тем больше Криденсу парадоксально не хотелось никуда уезжать. Он вдруг поразмыслил и понял, что едва он отправится в школу, как отпуск Тины закончится и она вернется обратно в Америку. Ньют тоже отправится в путешествие — то самое, которое они планировали вместе с Криденсом, — и будет развозить зверей по их естественным местам обитания. Тесей наконец-то предпочтет жить своей жизнью в лондонской квартире, а не разбираться с чужими проблемами в семейном гнезде, а миссис Скамандер останется в одна в доме. Дом опустеет.

Грешно было думать, что все вокруг вертится только вокруг него, но хотелось, чтобы хотя бы один раз в жизни все-таки вертелось.

Криденс не хотел уходить, а потому попросил обойтись без долгих проводов — из-за этого прощания растянулись не во времени, а в пространстве. Миссис Скамандер зачаровала ему вещмешок и надавала с собой кучу яблок, помимо чистой одежды и теплых носков. Она осталась дома, а вот Тина провела их с Ньютом и Тесеем до вокзала. Ехали они долго, с пересадками, но для Криденса время пролетело незаметно — братья Скамандеры всю дорогу травили байки о школьных годах и даже о начале работы в Министерстве. 

Ньют оставил их у входа в город, на прощание крепко обняв Криденса и взяв с него очередное обещание писать как можно чаще. Тесей, насвистывая, шел вперед, только почему-то попетляв немного по улочкам, вывел их на одно из пригородных полей. Остро пахло скошенной травой. Тесей покрутился на месте и, казалось, тоже принюхался, и наконец остановился.

— Здесь, — уверенно сказал он. — По крайней мере, ребята говорили, что переход здесь.

Криденс неловко поправил лямку рюкзака на плече и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он вспомнил полет без крыльев и собственного тела, черноту внутри него, которая подозрительно долго молчала.

— А что, если они узнают, что я такое?

— О, я уверен, они уже знают, — беспечно сказал Тесей. — К тому же, не думай, что ты — самое смертоносное из всего, что находится в той школе. Не переживай.

Криденс бездумно кивнул. Ладно. Сейчас или никогда. Он сделал шаг...

— Криденс, — Тесей положил ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь и на короткое мгновение притянул к себе. За последние полгода Криденс немного раздался в плечах, но рядом со Скамандером-старшим все равно ощущал себя неловкой тряпичной куклой на ниточках.

— Криденс, — повторил Тесей. — Запомни, если тебе там не понравится, ты можешь просто развернуться и уйти. Дай нам знать. Хорошо?

Криденс кивнул и даже улыбнулся.

— Я буду очень скучать, мистер Скамандер. И спасибо вам за все.

Тесей насмешливо прищурился.

— Мы никогда не избавимся от этого «мистер», да?

Криденс пожал плечами и развернулся. Он шел не оглядываясь, пока пейзаж не стал неуловимо другим — вроде бы все вокруг было таким же, и в то же время поменялось. Самого перехода он не ощутил, но спустя несколько минут неспешной ходьбы его как будто кто-то окликнул.

Он обернулся. У ручья сидел старик в длинной хламиде и что-то втолковывал прыгающим в воде рыбешкам. Криденс озадаченно моргнул.

— Ты когда-нибудь ловил рыбу руками? — почти себе под нос поинтересовался старик и убрал длинную седую бороду через плечо, чтобы не мешалась над ручьем.

— Простите, это вы мне? — вежливо переспросил Криденс.

— А то кому же еще, а, милейший? Иди-ка сюда. Кто ты и зачем ты здесь?

— Патрик Скамадер. Я к вам в школу учиться пришел.

Мерлин — а это был точно он, — прищурил удивительно ясные глаза и тоном уличного задиры сказал:

— Врешь. Не твое это имя.

— Вру. Только зовут меня и вправду Патрик Криденс Скамандер. Другого имени у меня не было и не будет.

— Ну, я бы так на твоем месте не зарекался. Но раз выбрал себе судьбу сам, это хорошо, очень хорошо... Как часто дымом разлетаешься?

Криденс судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от сухости в горле.

— Приступов не было уже пять месяцев.

— Ага, природная способность к метаморфозам это у нас уже приступы, хорошенькое дело. Всегда говорил, что англичане эти сами каши не сварят.

— Я вообще-то из Америки.

Мерлин молчаливо всплеснул руками и театрально покачал головой.

— Это, конечно, беда большая, но поправимая. Пойдем уже, ученик. 

— В школу?

— Для начала, рыбы наловим.

... Как оказалось позже, чтобы отправить из школы в Кармартене письмо, нужно всего лишь пожелать. Только нужно было полностью понимать, чего желаешь, а то некоторые умудрялись отправлять и ненаписанные письма, и те, которые могли быть написаны, но по забывчивости не были даже начаты, и даже с ошибками. Но это уже другая история.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Как в нашем мире рано или поздно любого мечтателя захватывает идея собрать Perpetuum Mobile, вечный двигатель, так в магическом мире все в какой-то период своей жизни бьются над загадкой Мерлина и его измерения, где он проживает.


End file.
